


helpless calls

by lee30



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Claustrophobia, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Lore (Video Blogging RPF), Family Dynamics, Flashbacks, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Panic Attacks, Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit is Not Okay (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee30/pseuds/lee30
Summary: short backstory on tommy’s claustrophobia  based on the stream when tommy gets trapped in the prison with dream, but with sbi fd angst :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	helpless calls

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a think that i wrote when tommy was first trapped in the prison. i forgot to post it. please be aware of tw, not extremely detailed

“Tommy sam isn’t coming, stop calling for him”

tommy didn’t care what the basted had to say “SAM PLEASE LET ME OUT! SAM I WANT TO GO!”

“tommy he’s not coming” dream grabbed his wrist and pulled him back, away from the wall of lava, letting him fall back into the cell

 ~~SAM~~ DAD

 _techno pulled him back almost throwing him into the closet._ it was a moment tommy would never forget, no matter how hard he tried 

_Wilbur went out with friends that day and phil was in the middle of cooking or maybe a show, tommy got bored of being alone and went to find out what techno was up to._

_it being techno, he was reading a book. tommy wanted to play, techno said no telling him to go away he had a headache and just wanted to read. tommy was persistent, not understanding what techno’s headaches truly meant. techno finally closed his book, and stood up, tommy excited jumped towards techno, this being the last straw. next thing he knew tommy was in a dark small closet._

_tommy didn’t like this, he pushed against the door but it didn’t budge. “techno? this isn’t funny let me out!” he didn’t get a response, but he heard heavy breathing, or was that him how much air was in this closet, it didn’t seem like a lot it was a small room tommy couldn’t use it all up, he had to get out. tommy pushed against the door again, or was it the wall? he couldn’t tell so he pushed against the other wall, which was really close. he pleaded with techno to let him out, but he still wasn’t getting a response. “DAD! DAD HELP! DAD PLEASE!” tommy wasn’t sure if he was being loud, he felt like he was quite, he couldn’t tell over the pounding in his head. tommy tried hitting the floor, maybe that was the roof, he felt dizzy._

“ _PH_ IL, PHIL HELP “

“tommy phil won’t help you, sam is busy dealing with the security issue, your stuck here for up to a week, alone, with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
